


Satisfaction (Romanogers Smut Drabbles)

by ernyx



Series: Romanogers fics (for ease of finding) [2]
Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Consensual, F/M, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Nat knows what she wants, PWP, Workplace Sex, despite being all about sex, not super explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernyx/pseuds/ernyx
Summary: A collection of shameless little one-shots





	1. Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from tumblr @artificiallyimplantedmemories // feel free to send prompts for me here or there

      Never let it be said that Natasha ever shirks a man in uniform. Well, really, she does, frequently, but she definitely likes the look of one, anyway. So when the Avengers suit up, each in their own way, she’s quietly grateful for a team full of eye candy.

     The less interesting part of her job is dealing with the paperwork. There have been no injuries today, so STRIKE team is sitting around and doing their post-mission reports. And by team, she primarily means herself and the good Captain, since Rollins and Rumlow were arguing about something by the water cooler half and hour ago and she hasn’t seen them since. It is fortunate, she thinks, that Steve is so diligent too– though undoubtedly at least half of that is to keep up appearances– because he doesn’t notice her move from her seat.

     In fact, he doesn’t notice her at all until she’s nudging in between his legs, under the desk. She shushes the alarmed little noise he makes, unzips the suit, and goes to town on that beautiful dick.

     It’s a long time before the rest of the paperwork gets done.


	2. Voyeur

    She was home early. She also was a trained spy, which meant that he couldn’t possibly have  _heard_  that she was home early. Normally, she would just announce herself at the door, but for some reason, Natasha felt like sneaking up on Steve today. Maybe she’d just been away too long and wanted to surprise him with affection. Maybe she was just a little brat.

     What she hadn’t expected to find was Steve sprawled out on the bed, wearing absolutely nothing. His eyes were closed, and she stood transfixed in the entry way, door only barely open, because she’d been caught so off guard by the sight. It was mouthwatering, there was no denying that. From her angle, his legs seemed to go on forever, and the motion of his hand slowly stroking his cock made his biceps shift under his skin. Gods, she wanted to touch it, to taste it, to make him want her the way that she wanted him.

     She was sure that her face was just a tad flushed, and she could feel the heat pooling inside of her. She bit her lip, watching, hypnotized, when his eyes slit open and a grin formed on his face.

     “Gonna stand there all day, Romanoff?” he asked, voice a little hoarse with pleasure. “Or are you gonna come lend me a hand?”

     Natasha laughed– caught in the act!– and rushed over to offer much, much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Feedback? I'd love to hear it! Drop me a line either here or on my tumblr (artificiallyimplantedmemories) !


End file.
